


Teams

by taffetaDirigible, xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Digi-RT [1]
Category: Digimon World Series, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: This is just the character's skelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just the character skelly's, and I'll start the story soon. Taffeta might help once in a while, but not too much. Shout out to taffetaDirigible! Thanks for any help out of the audience and Taffeta! I do need at least two other co-authors. Please I need help on this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team RT

Name: Michael Burns  
Nickname: Burnie  
Age: 18  
Digimon: Guilmon/Gallantmon  
Digi-Vice: Tamers Red

Name: Matthew Hullum  
Nickname: Matt  
Age: 18  
Digimon: Elecmon/Saberleomon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 1 Red, Blue Trim

Name: Joel Heyman  
Nickname:  
Age: 19  
Digimon: Labramon/Anubismon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 1 White, Brown Trim

Name: Gustavo Raul Sorola  
Nickname: Gus  
Age: 17  
Digimon: Kudamon/Kentaurosmon  
Digi-Vice: Data Squad White

Yay! Team RT is together!


	2. Team AH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will take out three people in Team AH and they will meet those three throughout the story. Help me please!

Name: Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey  
Nickname: Geoff  
Age: 17  
Digimon: Veemon/Imperialdramon w/ Wormmon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 2 Red

Name: Jack Shannon Pattillo  
Nickname: Jack  
Age: 16  
Digimon: Gaomon/MirageGaogamon  
Digi-Vice: Data Squad Blue

Name: Michael Vincent Jones  
Nickname: Mike  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Patamon/Seraphimon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures Orange

Name: Gavino David Free  
Nickname: Gav, Gavin  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Terriermon/MegaGargomon  
Digi-Vice: Tamers Green

Name: Caleb Thomas Denecour  
Nickname:  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Hawkmon/Varodurumon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 2 Tan

Name: Ray Narvaez Jr.  
Nickname: BrownMan  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Lopmon/Cherubimon  
Digi-Vice: Tamers Brown

Name: James Ryan Haywood  
Nickname: Ryan  
Age: 16  
Digimon: Wormmon/Imperialdramon w/Veemon  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 1 Blue

Name: Kdin Jenzen  
Nickname: KJ  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Dorumon/Samudramon  
Digivice: Adventures 1 Purple

Who shall I take out so they could meet along the way? Pick three people!


	3. Team RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick four people to take out and I need two co-authors. Please help!

Name: Monty Oum  
Nickname:  
Age: 16  
Digimon: Agumon/  
Digi-Vice: Adventures 1 Red

Name: Miles Luna  
Nickname:  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Lunamon/  
Digi-Vice: Data Squad White

Name: Kerry Shawcross  
Nickname: Dragonface  
Age: 14  
Digimon: Penmon/  
Digi-Vice: Tamers Purple

Name: Lindsay Tuggey  
Nickname:  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Gatomon/  
Digi-Vice: Adventures Red, Yellow Trim

Name: Kara Eberle  
Nickname:  
Age: 16  
Digimon: Pawn Chessmon(White)/  
Digi-Vice: Data Squad White, Black Trim

Name: Arryn Zech  
Nickname:  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Pawn Chessmon(Black)/  
Digi-Vice: Data Squad Black, White Trim

Name: Barbara Dunkelman  
Nickname: BlawnDee  
Age: 15  
Digimon: Renamon/  
Digi-Vice: Tamers Yellow

 


End file.
